Learning to Cook
Alicia Ghast:' *Alicia was in her room, her' stomach growling, so she decided to get a snack. She started her adventure downstairs and to the kitchen* Decipherer: By the time Alicia enters the kitchen, Artemis was already there, rummaging through the cabinets. He glances over towards the newcomer and lights up, wearing a bright grin, "Oh, hello there, miss Alicia!" Alicia Ghast:' Oh!' Hi, Artemis! How are you? *she started to look for something to eat, frowning hard when she couldn't find anything good.* well, then... Decipherer: "Oh, I'm just wonderful! And yourself, miss?" He looks towards her and his smile falters. "Are you alright?" Alicia Ghast:' I'm' fine, but there's nothing to eat. *she barely noticed as she started to gather supplies to make cookies* Decipherer: He notes the various supplies as she gathers them, and he gasps, an excited smile forming. "Oh my goodness, could I help you?" Alicia Ghast:' *she' blinked, about to ask what he meant, then realized what she was doing* oh! Sure, of course! I'm making cookies, I'd love to teach you! Decipherer: Artemis blinks, almost beginning to say that he knows how to bake cookies, but he simply shuts his mouth and nods instead. "Alright!" Alicia Ghast:' *Alicia' heard that and her happy glow faded for a second, then she smiled* once, I taught my best friend how to make cake. I've never seen her so excited, it was really funny! *her eyes were bright* Decipherer: Artemis laughs. "Alright, then teach me!" Alicia Ghast:' *she' got all the ingredients, then frowned* I need a big bowl and a cookie sheet. Do you know where those are? Decipherer: He fishes around in the counter drawers and pulls out said items. "I do now!" Alicia Ghast:' *she' giggled and took them* thanks bunches! Decipherer: He snorts and grins down at her. "You're very welcome!" Alicia Ghast:' *she' suddenly realized how much taller he was* just a random question, how old are you? *she got the ingredients measured so it'll be easier later* Decipherer: He laughs softly, resting against the counter with a warm smile. "Twenty-six." Alicia Ghast:' *she' smiled* I'm twenty five. Surprisingly. *she started to make the cookie dough, talking out what she was doing, but, slowly, she got quieter until she was silent.* Decipherer: He merely chuckles in response, observing her movements for a minute before beginning to mirror them. Alicia Ghast:' *she' was completely absorbed in her baking, basically forgetting the outside world until, in the corner of her eye, she saw what he was doing, and snapped out of it. She giggled nervously* uh, sorry! I guess I'm not so good at teaching. I just... *she was about to say something, then changed her mind* really like to bake... Decipherer: He giggles as well, shrugging his shoulders. "You should just be happy I'm a visual learner. You're doing fine!" He offers an encouraging grin. "And who else will teach me how to bake, hmm?" Alicia Ghast:' *the' redhead giggled, her green eyes sparkling for the first time in a long time (but Arty wouldn't know that) and she continued to bake.* Decipherer: He fell into a careful rhythm of looking towards her and then proceeding to mirror her actions. Alicia Ghast:' *she' finished making the dough and put the cookies on a sheet, putting them to be baked. She looked really happy* Decipherer: He does the same with his own materials, looking towards her with a grin, "You're real fond of baking, aren't you?" Alicia Ghast:' Oh.' Yeah... I... forget about all the bad stuff when I bake. Decipherer: His smile falters. "... Right." Alicia Ghast:' *she' smiled awkwardly* Decipherer: "Uh, well, now we wait for them to bake!" Alicia Ghast:' Yeah!' What do you wanna do...? Decipherer: "Umm... I dunno! Know any good jokes?" Alicia Ghast:' *thinks' for a moment* Um... why did the cookie go to the doctor? He was feeling crumby! Obtained From Elaina's Return Category:Main Plot Category:New and Old Faces